


You and I

by Travis_Crux



Series: That Conjuring AU the fandom needs. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), The Conjuring (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Clairvoyance, Dead People, Demons, Fluff, Friendship, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travis_Crux/pseuds/Travis_Crux
Summary: 20th CenturyAU Conjuring VerseIt had been a seemingly ordinary day for Harry Styles until his ex boyfriend, Nick thought it was all right to corner him in the pouring rain to molest him which he almost did. Almost. Before a lovely blue eyed boy literally rescued him from distress.As they mover further ahead into knowing one another, flashes from Harry's past and present tend to destroy the first meaningful relationship he has ever had with somebody.OrHarry is a clairvoyant who nobody seems to understand until a blue eyed footballer saves him from both the world and himself.





	You and I

The rain projected itself down in gentle drizzle which foretold the coming of a storm. The water droplets had begun an hour ago and were picking up their pace in a methodical approach. The breeze blew them forward which was why, the tear shaped globules stuck to his clear skin, making it glisten even in the morbid weather. 

He couldn't wait for the weather to brighten so he decided to move forward without an umbrella before the rain worsened and he'd have to make home in the portico. 

Swiftly, he walked past the majestic buildings of his college while the rain continued to pour tenderly, sticking to his brown curls which swept his shoulders.

"Oi Styles! Where you going?! Back to being a freak?!" A sharp voice interjected his path, the curly haired boy ignored the comment and continued walking while the source and his goons closed in on the said Styles.

"Stay away Grimshaw." The curly haired boy said sternly and moved forward, away from the boys on the motorcycle.

"Come on Harry, tell me what did you see this time?" He asked honking before him. To this the boy picked up his pace and walked faster making an attempt to escape Grimshaw and his band of goons who regularly harassed him if they had an opportunity which most of the time, they didn't since Niall always accompanied him. 

Grimshaw and Harry had been involved in his freshmen year which was a rare occurrence by itself since Harry tried his best to keep away from people due to his 'freaky' nature, as his ex had termed it. Harry had been skeptical but Nick had wooed him with his sweet words and tragically after being skeptical, he had been naive. Naive, to reveal everything about his oddities which after the breakup due to Nick's controlling nature had resulted in a wildfire of rumors and alienation of the few acquaintances he had. 

As he strolled, Nick and his fellowmen had religiously followed him while the rain grew harder. Cornering him into a dark alleyway, Nick stepped down and walked towards him. 

Seeing no escape route, the boy turned towards him in worry, "Nick, I am warning you, let me go!" Harry screamed clutching on to the crucifix which had been hanging from the rosary draped around his wrist. 

"Or what?" Nick questioned closing in on him. "You'll pray?" He mocked pinning him to the dirty moss ridden wall.

At this point Harry couldn't figure out whether it was tears or rain drops seeping down his cheeks, he was muttering every single prayer which he knew clutching onto the maroon book which spelt the 'New Testament' had fallen beside him. 

"God! Help me!" Harry screamed again, as Nick began to kiss his neck. 

"God's busy right now." He mumbled and nuzzled into Harry's neck. 

Tears incessantly flowed down his cheeks, as Harry struggled under Nick's firm grasp when suddenly, Nick was thrown away from his person. "Are you all right? He didn't hurt you, did he?" The male voice questioned him.

Harry's gaze was hazy but nodded and bent down to pick up the book to which his saviour also reached out to, while Nick remained glued to the ground. 

"So here's the thing," the brunette told him,"I saved you thinking there weren't others, only the loser Nick, so right now, we gotta run." The shorter boy explained when he noticed a few of his men approaching. "Savvy?"

Harry nodded and looked at him, a little confused when the boy held his hand out, "Well, take it." He prompted while Harry stared at the hand and the person who was giving it. "See, I know I'm good looking but you can admire me later," he said hastily and Harry gave his hand, and somehow the fingers interlocked with one another as if the blood beneath their flesh was familiar and their bones were witness to this abnormal phenomenon in which skin called to skin.

* * *

After punching the shit out of Nick and running away from the rest of them, they had caught a random bus which was coincidentally moving towards his rescuer's residence which wasn't even a stop away and the brunette angel ended up inviting him to stay over on the way back. 

"Umm, we get down here," the pretty boy told him with a smile and they stepped down the bus, as their hands remained intertwined with one another.

"If you don't mind, may I ask you what is your name?" Harry initiated. 

"Oh yeah! Oh my god! How can I be so forgetful," he scolded himself, "I am Louis," he introduced before the door of his house and gave his right hand in courtesy and noticed their hands were still interlocked. "Oh." He said with a blush blooming on his face which made Harry's heart flutter. "Harry Styles."

"Do you mind leaving my hand Curly?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, "I mean I don't mind holding your hand, you're too cute to let go but I have to open the door and I need my hand." to which Harry nodded with an accompanied flush and delicately removed his hand noticing that his rosary was entangled in Louis'. 

"Okay I'll unlock then untangle." Louis acknowledged and removed his key from his pocket and pushed the door open.

As soon as Harry saw the apartment, he decided was the most unkempt apartment he had seen yet fir some absurd reason, it felt so homely. "Sorry for the situation but I am a little messy."

"No problem." He said with a smile and turned to untwine their rosaries. 

"You're religious." Louis noted.

"Yes, I am." Harry answered and removed the crucifix which was wrapped in his green beaded rosary and stood before him. "So are you."

"Yes, I am."

"So Harry, I'll give you some extra clothes, you're kinda wet." Louis said trying his best to ease the situation to which Harry nodded in understanding and let his eyes follow him until, they went into his bedroom.

When he got out of the room, he handed a loose pair of trousers and a t-shirt of a football team. While Harry changed from his clothes to the fresh pair, Louis went to the kitchen to get something to eat for the two of them but came back rubbing his head in embarassment,"So this is what happened, I am a terrible cook and my roommate moved in with his boyfriend a week back and I forgot again."

Harry smiled at the tiny boy's apology, "I can cook, if you let me."

"Oh I let you, please do," Louis smiled and guided him to the kitchen. 

While Harry cooked, Louis sat on the kitchen platform and started a slow conversation inquiring where he was from and other odd questions due to which Harry did not even realize how quickly he finished with the dinner. By the time he finished cooking, Harry knew Louis was a year older and had been doing a law major in his college.

Placing the food on the table before the sofa, he took his seat when finally Louis questioned ,"Why was Nick chasing you anyway?"

Harry sighed, if Louis didn't know that he was Nick's ex, he obviously did not know about his 'supernatural talent' and after revealing it, his crush on Louis could go fuck himself. "Nick was my ex-boyf-"

"-so you are Nick's ex?! Holy Shit," He asked with his electric blues widening in surprise, Harry's heart broke when he heard that. Everytime this happened, the guy who was even remotely interested in him would be warded off, "I didn't know Nick's ex was this cute!" 

This made Harry abruptly turn in his direction with a pink tint on his cheeks,"I am sorry that I am acting a little forward but when my best friend told me I should try hitting on Nick's ex, he never mentioned you were this cute." He said impetuously and when realisation struck him, blushed violently,"I shouldn't have said that." 

"It doesn't mean you're not cute," he changed his statement quickly.

This flamed Harry's cheeks into a bright red, "You're exaggerating."

"Umm? Excuse you?" Louis asked offended. "Have you seen how gorgeous I am?" To this Harry looked amused and listened to the shorter man.

"If I tell someone's cute, it means they are and you definitely are." Louis approved, as though he was running a check-list, "Doesn't mean I want to nail you right now." He defended immediately and then amended his statement. "But that doesn't mean I don't wanna nail you also." To which Louis stopped talking and diverted his sentence, panicking,"I mean I'd like to be your friend first." And added immediately after that. "That does not mean I'd want to be only your friend what I am trying-"

And out of absolutely nowhere Louis stopped talking and realized Harry had had pressed his lips on top of his. Surprised, by the boy's boldness, his eyes widened and his hands automatically cupped Harry's cheeks and he dove deeper into the taste of strawberries which laced his lips, treading into the caverns of his mouth. As Louis gently prodded and slid his tongue into Harry's mouth, the curly haired lad placed his hands on his waist and maneuvered him closer, inhaling the mixture of mint and chocolate which was on Louis' lips. 

Withdrawing from one another, the two just stared at each other in silence when Harry whispered, "Thank you for saving my life." 

Louis chuckled at that and looked at the boy, "Do you kiss everyone who saves you?"

"Only the ones who claim that they're gorgeous afterwards." 

To this Louis smiled.

 

* * *

 

"For the last time, Niall, he is not a serial killer!" Harry said with exasperation in his voice. 

The blonde Irishman had skepticism written on his face, as he rose an eyebrow at his cousin."You met him five days ago and you're already out on a date with this random stranger who could potentially be a serial killer." The man rationalized.

"Well," Harry began placing his hands on his hips, "he saved me from Nick, an almost rape mind you and then let me stay over his place, tell me how many serial killers do that, hmm?"

"He must've had an ulterior motive," Niall tried, failing spectacularly at dissuading him.

"Niall, you can't convince me out of this. I am going on a date with Louis and I'm not going to let you cloud my head with your stupid assumptions."

Niall's expression softened and he looked at the boy helplessly. Keeping his hand on his arm, "Harry, I don't want you to go through the same thing with Nick again." With disappointment seeping through his eyes.

Harry smiled tenderly at his brother lovingly, "Niall," he said holding his hand, "It's not gonna work."

"Damn it." The blonde muttered in dissatisfaction. 

"Now let me drop you over to Liam's place?" Harry asked taking his jacket and locking the cupboard. 

"Fine." Niall grumbled and put on his socks. 

"I can't believe, I'm lending you my car for this random serial killer," Niall muttered under his breath in displeasure. 

"He is not a serial killer, you're just over protective, Niall." Harry chuckled and switched on the car with the engine roaring to life.

"Well pardon me for caring about you." Niall snorted indignantly. 

"I love you too." The curly haired lad responded, as they drove down to their said friend's house. 

When they reached, a certain fifteen minutes later with Niall still trying his best to convince Harry out of the date, they noticed Liam entering the gates with a bag in his hand.

"Hey, Liam!" The Irishman called out to which the brown haired man sharply turned and waved at him. 

"Are you coming up?" Niall asked Harry to which Harry looked at his watch and weighed his options before conceding, "I could probably stay for a few minutes before leaving."

Parking the car, Harry stepped out and shook Liam's hand firmly and a sudden wave of memories came down to him, "You missed the ice cream." Harry told him with a smile. 

"Ice cream?" Liam questioned the green eyed boy, perplexed. 

"You didn't bring it, Zayn asked you to." Harry informed. "Chocolate chip."

Liam searched for the said item in his bag and looked at Harry, perplexed at his prediction.

Sighing in dejection,"I'll take him out for ice cream." He resolved and walked inside the building, gesturing them to follow. 

"Apparently, Zayn's best friend has come over and he has a date and is literally eating our heads off since yesterday." He said closing the door of elevator. 

"Even Harry has a date." Niall said in a spiteful manner.

"But at least he knows what to wear!" Liam argued with his eyes widened. "I don't even understand why Tommo is freaking out on just a date."

"It might probably be important to him. He must really like this person." Harry reasoned.

"Oh bullshit, he met this guy a few days back," Liam shrugged,"and he is so whipped that he took us shopping twice. He dragged Zayn out on a Friday evening!"

To this Niall looked at Harry, as if he was indicating something through his eyes,"Oh shut up Niall. I went shopping once." Harry admonished.

"For a guy you met four days back." Niall countered. "Who does that?!"

"At least you aren't fussing over your hair and scoring through your friends' closets for clothes after shopping four times!" Liam said shaking his head in a dismissive manner. 

"He must really want to make an impression." Harry vindicated again.

"Obviously," Liam agreed and turned to them with a sour face,"apparently, according to him, something is telling him that this guy is the one for him."

"Well, someone can relate very well to that." Niall commented silently.

"No, Niall," Liam insisted firmly," Tommo is on a whole new level of mental. He has seen signs that this guy is going to be, what he said and I quote,'his salvation'."

Niall looked positively appalled at this,"What do you mean?!"

"I quote again,'This angel' who he has met is a positive 'personification of everything pure in the world', he is so perfect that according to Tommo," and with that Liam doubled over with laughter and continued to speak in between his chuckles,"that his boy would even rival Michael and Raphael and every other angel in the realm if he wasn't so grounded and humble."

"You're kidding me, right?" Niall asked joining in the row of laughter but Harry looked at the two, discontented, "Guys, that's just mean, he might actually be feeling all that." 

Niall stopped laughing and rolled his eyes, looking at Liam,"Yea, because even Harry is sort of on that level of stupid too." He said with a roll of his eyes and trailed behind Liam into their apartment. 

"But seriously, people can meet, choose to be with one another and fall in love through the process of getting to know each other." Harry pouted and informed them, subjecting himself to looks of intrigue from the two.

As soon as they entered into the apartment, Harry felt a gush of warmth pass through his cold skin. Something was extremely positive and constructive here and Harry's lips gave away a small smile.

"Zayn, I am not wearing black on my first date with him. I am not a serial killer!" A melodious voice argued. 

"You mean I look like a serial killer all the time!?" Another voice argued. 

"Stop making this about you, Zayn! I need to look perfect for this date!" The voice debated. "He is the most perfect human I've ever met and I intend to marry him so this is important."

A brief silence later, laughter erupted from the room,"Find yourselves clothes to wear for your first date and impress him, marriage it seems" And then added with a chuckle, "Talk about escalation."

Liam nodded his head and let out a laugh at the overheard conversation while Niall grinned like a maniac at it but Harry just glared at the closed door and slowly moved towards it because he knew who's voice was behind the door. 

"Louis?" He called out and nudged the door of the room and peeked in.

This averted Louis' gaze towards the door immediately and it felt as if the entire world had come to a standstill when he faced Harry. 

"Harry," Louis mumbled and took a few steps closer to him,"I thought the date was in another twenty minutes, love."

"It is, Niall and I just dropped by Liam's place to pass time before I picked you up downtown." He replied with his eyes glowing with happiness. 

"You're Niall's bestfriend?" Louis asked gravitating closer.

"You're Zayn's best friend?" Harry questioned back. 

And after that the two burst into spurts of childlike giggles.

"Wait," Niall said barging in,"you're going out with this Louis?"

"Yea." Harry nodded. 

"So Harry is your salvation?" Zayn asked suppressing a giggle, this called out Niall to throw himself on the sofa to howl with laughter alongside Liam and Zayn and Louis turned a vermillion shade of pink. 

"Oh shit, you called Harry a personification of everything pure?" Niall threw his head back in amusement,"Harry, I approve, you can date him." He said continuing to laugh at the pair.

"Don't embarass him!" Harry scolded and held Louis' hand, breezily drawing his thumb across his hand while the boy stared at his feet and slowly lifted his chin up and rubbed his thumb on his cheekbones which made Louis graze his eyes towards Harry,"Why don't you wear something blue?" 

"It'll bring out the colour of your eyes." He said kissing his cheek to which Louis blushed pink shades and looked at his date,unassured,"You think so?" 

"I know so, hon." He certained and kissed his forehead. 

"I'll wait for you outside, okay?"

"Yea." He said and went forward into the room to change his clothes while the boys watched, confounded. "You've known each other for five days!" Zayn informed, "Not five millenniums."

Harry smiled at the black haired boy, "I feel I've known him since time began, millenniums are still too small."

* * *

The pair were seated in the car outside Liam and Zayn's apartment after their date. The date had been the most blissful event which had occurred in Louis' life.The way Harry's curls pleasantly blew across his face and his eyes made a kaleidoscope of every brilliant green to have existed in the world, how his skin glowed and his rose pink lips talking animatedly about anything and everything. Louis was mesmerized by every single aspect about the boy.

He was so clumsy yet so endearing, so beautiful, so shy, so perfect. A person so absolutely flawless like the God above had stopped the wheel of time and made him from the light which embossed the sun and now the world had two celestial beings, one to adorn the sky and the other to adorn the earth. His Harry.

God! This was one date and the boy had been whipped over him. Completely head over heels for him 

"Louis." The boy slowly began and looked into his electric blue, "I really liked today and I think we should do this more often."

"Same here." Louis muttered and noticed the pink tint on his cheeks while his dimples tenderly formed when he smiled uncontrollably.

"Umm," the brunette began and searched his pocket, tearing his eyes from the green eyed boy, "I got you something, I thought I'll give it at the end of the date."

"You really didn't have to." Harry blushed.

"Bollocks," Louis reasoned, successively adding," I already decided I'm giving it to you four days back." 

Removing a small box wrapped with green paper, he handed it to Harry who carefully opened it, to see a silver chain with a pendant of a crucifix hanging on it. 

"It's beautiful Lou!" Harry exclaimed and looked at the boy giving him a kiss on his cheek. 

"You like it?"

"I love it!"

"Thank God," Louis sighed and continued talking,"I noticed you never wore anything in your neck so I got this instead."

Harry's dimples were on display looking at the piece of silver in his hands,"Could you help me put it on?"

"Yea," Louis said and took the necklace, unlocking it and placed it around his neck, hugging the lanky lad,"Harry hold onto the necklace, your curls," he trailed and slowly removed the strands and locked the chain around his neck and placed his lips on Harry's neck, kissing the scented skin and unlatched his lips quickly. 

Hearing Harry's squeal at the kiss, he flipped back to see the boy, who was blushing more furiously, "My Hazza." He said and kissed his forehead fondly to this Harry lost his words yet again. Pulling him closer and his hand cupped his cheek, trailing his fingers on his crater like dimples and kissed his dimples,"Gosh, you're so beautiful." He said and looked at him fondly like his entire cosmos resided in Harry.

"That's how far both of you are going," an unwanted voice broke off their ministrations. To this Louis and Harry's head snapped at the source near the window. "Go away, Niall." Harry groaned, while Louis withdrew his person from Harry.

"You aren't allowed to kiss until you are with him for at least ten years, and sex is completely out of question until marriage!" Niall declared to Louis.

"Says who?!"

"Says me, Harry Edward Styles!" Niall snapped and received an annoyed grunt.

"You're so annoying, Niall!" Harry whined, pouting, he turned to Louis who was smiling at him. "It doesn't matter, Harry, I'm happy with just holding your hand."

"That's all you're receiving Tomlinson." Niall informed him straightforwardly. 

"NIALL!" Harry castigated, unhappy with his behaviour. 

"Harry, it's okay. He is just protective," he shrugged and held his hand in assurance. 

Niall ignored the two of them,"Anyway, we gotta leave now, since your date is over." He added in a protective fatherly manner which pulled Louis down the car.

"I don't like you." Harry announced with a scowl, as soon as Niall took Louis' place in the car. 

"Hey, Harry," Louis bent to the window, "so tomorrow I have a football match and I'd love it if you could make it."

The boys face lit up but dusked due to the realisation that the next day was Sunday, "Umm tomorrow is a Sunday so I-"

"-it's in the evening," he said immediately.

Harry's smile deepened,"I'll make it."

"With me, of course," Niall pipped in. 

"Yeah, no problem." Louis agreed and waved and suddenly bent down again. 

"Are you going to keep returning like an advertisement?" Niall questioned him with his eyebrows raised dubious of Louis' presence.

"Tell me Louis." Harry asked, ignoring the boy beside him. 

"Which mass service do you attend on Sundays."

"Six a.m."

Louis pursed his lips, upset, "Okay." 

"And you?"

"Nine, I can't wake-up before eight on Sundays," Louis replied with a sad smile and added,"I'll meet you tomorrow before the game?" 

"I'll be there."

"If he gets permission!" Niall intervened, to which Harry looked at him incredulously,"Permission from whom?!"

"From me!" 

This emitted a whine from Harry at Niall's behaviour again.

"Please bring him Niall." Louis said to blue eyed man. 

"Yea, I'll think about it." Niall said in a condescending manner. 

"Ignore him," Harry muttered in vexation,"I'll come." 

"I'll see you later." Harry added, waving at him and then drove ahead with Niall perpetually looking annoyed with Harry's romantic venture but before he could comment, Harry took a sharp turn and drove back in front of Zayn and Liam's apartment. 

"Where are we going?" Niall asked him twitching his eyebrow, unable to grasp the sudden change of direction.

Getting out of the car, Harry ran towards Louis who was retreating to the building and ran towards him,"Louis!" He called out. 

Louis turned to see the voice who called him and observed Harry had reappeared. "Hi!" He greeted surprised,"Did you forget something?" He asked approaching him.

"Yea," He nodded and removed the rosary around his wrist, handing it over to him, he said, "keep it for tomorrow's match, it'll help you."

Louis gladly accepted and put the beaded rosary around his neck,"Thank you so much. I really need it." He appreciated and pulled him in an embrace which lasted a few minutes too long.

"I suggest, we break it off because Niall is probably staring daggers at us." He told him, reluctantly letting go of the curly haired lad. 

"Yea," Harry conceded and bent out of his embrace. 

"I'll see you later," Louis muttered and kissed his cheek but Harry held on to his wrist and fluidly moved the boy towards him and pressed his lips on top of the other. Brushing them gently against Louis', his ring ladden hand cupped the boy's cheek while Louis' own ran through his curls, inhaling the sweet smelling vanilla which basked his boy. Deepening the kiss, Harry let himself melt into Louis' embrace like the way rain sinks into the ground, inevitably and naturally, predestined by fate itself. 

Unwillingly, detaching from one another, they looked at eachother in content, as the moon oversaw this exchange. "Niall won't be happy."

"Probably not but he forbade you from kissing me not vice versa." Harry noted. 

Hugging him again consecutively Louis moved out of the warmth again,"I'll see you tomorrow." 

"You will." Harry affirmed and moved back to a temporarily furious Niall in the car. 

* * *

 

"You gave him your rosary!" Niall scowled and took his seat beside Liam during the game. 

"Shut up, Niall." He said and took his seat in first row. 

"And the loser didn't even turn up when you went for-"

"-Harry," Zayn interrupted, leaning from his seat,"Did you attend mass at nine?"

"Yea," He nodded in confirmation.

"I told him!" Liam exclaimed, joining the conversation and looked at Harry, explaining,"Louis attended mass at six hoping he'll meet you."

Harry's smile grew, as he threw a look towards Niall which spat,'I told you so.'

Before Niall could even begin to give other explanations for Louis using him or any other unrealistic reasons, the referee announced that the match was going to commence and Harry who just knew the basics of the game steered his attention towards the field with his focus solely on _his Louis._

The game commenced and between the night sky and the sparkling lights of the stadium, it grew more and more intense. The players of both the teams stepped forward to dribble their game towards victory but consistently ended up blocking one another rather than scoring

Louis kept looking back at Harry for reassurance and everytime he turned his gaze to search for him, he was there looking at him with a smile which told him to win. 

In the last four minutes of the match when the score was 2-2, Louis was awarded a penalty strike for a foul committed by the opponent team member. 

Gulping, Louis touched the rosary which hung from his neck and did the sign of the cross and for a split second his eyes locked with Harry's before he lunged forward and took his strike. 

And just like that Louis was proclaimed the man of the match with all his friends embracing him for victory, he just initiated but discarding everything and everyone, Louis ran to the stands and waded his way through the congratulations and pats on the back, when he passed through the crowd. 

Finally, he reached his destination who was standing in a pastel floral shirt which made him feel like summer had arrived early but before Harry could even congratulate him, he stealthily shut him up with his lips, kissing him which drew everyone's attention to the pair and when they receded, Louis eyes sparkled through the lights which illuminated the football field,"I know it is way too early but go out with me."

"Date me, Harry Styles." Louis elucidated clearly looking into his green orbs. 

Nodding his head violently, Harry agreed and pulled him into an envelope of warmth. "Yes, a million times yes."

* * *

 

The winds had calmed down and the brilliant sun had been up, the clouds awoken from their slumber as midday approached speedily. The hallways were customarily filling up with students who were moving out of their rooms for lunch break. 

Harry was absentmindedly walking through the hallways towards the cafeteria, clearly disturbed. His eyebrows were drawn together with his facial features projecting that he was in deep thought. 

He had been distracted nearly the entire day due to the abrupt revelation which had occurred in the morning.

When he had just served Niall his breakfast, the Irishman lead the conversation. He didn't know how he had slipped such an essential feature himself but when Niall presented the problem before him, it had broken Harry's heart into a million fine pieces. 

How had Harry been so swift with Louis? How could he forget such an essential detail of his life which could probably destroy their entire relationship? There was no doubt that Louis would indefinitely leave him, especially if he validated that he was a 'freak'. Louis had dropped it himself that he didn't believe everything which went around in the rumor mill but this particular rumor was as true as the moon that shines. 

Which was why Harry was hardly aware of anything except for the loop which kept repeating in his head, 'Louis' is going to leave you.'

And that sentence was triggering enough to tear him up multiple times that day. 

Suddenly he was stopped by someone who seemingly brought him out of his trance. "Lads and Ladies!" The person declared and everyone in the hallway turned to the boy who knelt down before Harry, "This is the man I adore more fervently than life itself!" Louis pledged and handed over the bouquet of orchids to the boy. A few giggles erupted and a few squeals of adoration. 

Harry forced a smile and accepted the bouquet, kissing the blue eyed man on the cheek for the thoughtful gesture. "Come on, I'm starving," Louis said intertwining their fingers almost naturally.

Hardly did they enter the cafeteria when Louis stopped him,intervening their course and turned to his boyfriend. "What happened? Where is your head?"

Harry was startled by the sudden question while Louis stood before him with his eyebrows furrowed together in worry. "Sweetheart is something wrong?" He asked cupping his cheek when he noticed Harry's eyes filling up with tears which worried Louis to a greater extent. 

"I need to tell you something." He muffled looking at his feet. 

Louis shook his head,"Go-"

"He wants to tell you that he is a freak." A voice supplied immediately. Louis rolled his eyes and turned towards the source in absolute acrimony, Nicholas Grimshaw. "What's your problem, Nick?"

"That's what he is so worried about, he thinks you'll stop fucking him if you realize that he is a freak." Nick elaborated with a smirk smeared on his face. "Haven't you heard the rumors?"

"I don't pay attention to them," Louis replied in a matter of fact manner,"and I don't intend to either."

"You should because they're true, Tomlinson," Nick pressed,"I dated him and I know how insane he actually is."

"Seeing things, spirits, he is completely off in the head, you can do so much better Tomlinson," Nick told him with his eyes widening in mockery. 

Louis looked at Nick and pursed his lips and paced towards him and pushed him towards the wall,"That is absolutely nobody's business except for Harry's and you have absolutely no right to even talk about it from your filthy mouth." He said punching the black haired guy in the gut. 

"And if you even lurk around my boyfriend, you will regret it." Louis warned him looking in the eye.

After shoving Nick away, Louis turned to his boyfriend who was staring at him dumbfounded and Louis noticed this and ran over to his side, taking his hand and strolling into the cafeteria after his litany of threats.

Harry stopped Louis this time and pinning him against the wall and kissed him. Kissed him the Harry way, not the brash,rough, throws of passion which they generally indulged in but this was gentle, the most tender lip to lip endeavour they had journeyed so far. Letting their lips caress one another while his tongue breezily touched Louis'. Immersing himself into the slow source of overwhelming warmth which was the blue eyed boy.

Driving in and out, playing a game of dodgeball with their tongues, Louis' hand was stuck to his shirt. Harry's tongue dug deeper, as his grip on Louis tightened, and he maneuvered the boy closer to his body, basking himself in the smell of vanilla and roses. 

When Louis' hand moved up to cup Harry's jaw, deepening the kiss fast yet affectionately, clearly implying that he would do anything and stand up against everyone who would harm his love.

"You can stop now," a voice brought them back into reality, imploring them to dissect. 

"Quite a show." Zayn appreciated and motioned to get into the cafeteria to which Louis shook Harry to follow him and walked forward. 

Niall looked at Harry who stood still in his position, "H?" He asked. 

"You won't believe what just happened," Harry told him frantically, he appeared positively disheveled with his eyes which had a sort of urgency. 

"What happened?" Niall asked, with an unsettled look on his face. "Did you have a vision again?"

Harry nodded his head,"I need to talk to him, right now." With that Harry ran over to Louis who was standing in queue to get them lunch. 

"Baby, do you want any drink-" Louis began slowly turning to Harry who shoved him out of the queue. 

"Sweetheart, we-"

"-I need to talk to you. Right now."

Louis looked at him in discomfort,"What's the matter, baby?"

"Alone," he added quickly.

"All right, I'm grabbing a sandwich though. Can't keep you hungry." Louis said hastily and quickly grabbed his food and followed Harry.

 

* * *

 

Louis was driving, they were moving towards his own apartment, momentarily checking up on his boyfriend, assuring that he was okay. 

Unlocking the apartment, Louis walked in with Harry quietly treading behind him. They stood in the room with an unfamiliar silence surrounded them, as Louis moved away and served them the sandwiches with an overbearing concoction of worry and anxiety protruding from him,"I'm not breaking up with you," Harry said timidly trying to ease his source of his besiege,"Your worry is projecting too violently."

"You are scaring me." Louis confessed. "I don't know what to do, have I done anything wrong? Are we going too fast? Do you want to slow down? Did I do something?" Louis dropped one question after another in a hasty manner.

"No, love, calm down," Harry made an attempt to calm Louis' nerves, keeping his hand on his shoulder to normalize his train of thoughts. "It is about me and I want you to listen to it carefully. Very carefully and after all of this you can decide, if you wanna stay with me, okay?"

"Harry, I would never-" but he was cut off with Harry's lips on his and then withdrew immediately. "No, just listen." He spoke softly. 

Louis held onto his hand and concentrated all his attention on Harry.

_It had been an ordinary day during the monsoon when Harry had returned home with from his piano classes after school. The rain had been pouring since morning and it had diligently continued to pour through the timeless afternoons and lazy evenings._

_His friend had recommended to pretend that he was ill to stay back at home but Harry had promptly refused. If he would stay back at home, his father would be at home too and he would just hurt his mother and make his mother cry which would make him cry, so he had ignored Taylor's opinion and went to school. He knew, she would understand, she had seen it herself from the curtains when he had hurt his sister and she had quickly warned him to act like he was sleeping._

_Taylor had always been with him, since they had moved to their old house and she said she was exclusively only his friend. She often played with him and even protected him from both Daddy and the bad person who often hurt his sister Gemma and prompted her to do bad things. She was probably the first favourite reason of him to go home. Second favourite was Mummy but Taylor was always first._

_Twelve year old Harry had even asked Taylor if she was an angel because she was so pretty and showed herself only to him but she had laughed at it, telling, I'm only a good person who loves Harry a lot._

_When he stepped inside the house, he noticed, his daddy was asleep on the couch, tip toeing to his room, he observed that there was milk and cookies kept on the floor. He knew it was Taylor who had done it because she did everyday._

_"Hello, Harry," she said smiling, when he dipped the cookies in the milk and took a bite._

_"Hi, Tay-Tay." He greeted brightly when she reappeared in the blue frock which she wore all the time,"Thank you for the cookies."_

_"You're welcome." She replied, as she sat down before him. "Your Mummy has gone out to see a friend." She informed him. "But truly she has gone to Aunt Claire's place down the road." She added._

_"Did she lie to Daddy again?" Harry asked to this Taylor nodded immediately. "Why is she going to Aunt Claire's place?"_

_"She is worried." Taylor said going through his school bag now. "She is worried about bad person hurting Gemma."_

_"Oh," said the child, as his eyes flickered in worry and then looked into Taylor's blue eyes again,"Can't you protect Gem, the way you protect me?" Taylor shook her head, dismissing the thought,"I can protect only one person. I'll try to keep bad person away though," she said flipping her hair behind her ear._

_"I have a question." He declared and continued not even letting her approve of asking her a query,"Do humans glow like the way you do?"_

_This question garnered her expression soft and warmth filled her gaze in adoration of the boy,"Yes, you can see this only when you really really love someone or when a good person has died."_

_"Meaning I should love the person?" He asked but then turned to her in confusion,"But I love Mumma and Gemma also."_

_"Not like that Harry," she said disapproving the boy's answer,"Only the person you marry will have this white glow and when you see this glow, you'll know this person is who you will marry." She enlightened him,"And you know, very few people can see the glow." Touching his nose, giving him a smile._

_"So I'll marry you?"_

_Taylor chuckled animatedly at the boy's innocence,"No, you won't."_

_"Why?"_

_"You'll know when you grow older."_

_"I have another question," he said to her, she gestured him to ask but before he began, the door flung open and his father walked in,"Who are you talking to?"_

_Quickly turning back towards his father, he began to shiver, "Nobody."_

_His father, Desmond Styles narrowed his eyes at Harry, completely disbelieving his 'nobody'. Averting his line of sight to the milk and chocolate chip cookies, he narrowed his eyes,"I thought there was no milk at home!" He exclaimed to which Harry fearfully leant a little back and remained dumbfounded,"I don't know." He stuttered a response, refusing to meet his father's eyes._

_"Look at me when I talk to you, you son of a bitch!" He screamed at the young boy, this raise of pitch, made Harry jump in his place. Picking the boy up from his place, he threw him to the wall and caught him by the collar,"I'll ask you one more time, how the fuck did you get these things, are you stealing you motherfucker?!"_

_By this Harry had begun to cry with big tear drops staining his cheeks,"Oh you're crying now?" He asked slapping his cheek which incited Harry to bid a croak,"Tay." He mumbled under his breath and as soon as he finished even whispering, his mother burst into the room with Taylor behind her._

_"Desmond, leave him!" She screamed at him immediately and intervened in between effectively pulling Harry to her side._

_"You said there was no milk in the house!" He shouted at her viciously, Anne looked at the boy and the plate, of half eaten biscuits and the glass of milk,"I got it for Harry from the neighbours, while you were sleeping."_

_"You're lying again!" His father screamed at her,"he called out to Taylor! He called out to that bitch!"_

_Anne had helplessness taken over her face when those words descended her ears and looked at Harry clearly worried when Des took him and pulled the boy, onto the floor, "Leave him out of this." She begged him but Des paid no heed and turned his flaming eyes to Harry,"Tell me boy, who is this Taylor?"_

_"Does he have the bullshit which runs in your family?!" He screamed at his mother and looked back at his son._

_Harry was howling in tears when Taylor came beside him and shook her head in desperation,"Don't tell him." She warned but abruptly disappeared when there was an overpowering darkness which swept through the house, and noticed Gemma meander into the with bad person right behind her holding a gun._

_Harry widened his eyes but before Des could even turn to see the origin of Harry's expression, a loud gunshot was heard due to which Des was thrown on the floor in a pool of bright red colour water._

_Noticing this, Anne quickly pulled Harry and threw a chair on her own daughter and pushed her aside and locked the door. With Harry in her arms, she ran down the staircase to hear all the doors violently closing shut, trapping them in the house._

_Anne quickly ran to the kitchen and hid Harry in one of the closets,"Don't come out Harry, no matter what happens! Never come out, okay?" She instructed him in a rushy way and locked the door, pushing the dining table to the door, ensuring it's difficult to unlock._

_Not a few moments later, Harry heard the door fly open and through the tiny hole saw Gemma throwing away the dining table singlehandedly, she grabbed his mother by the hair and dragged her out of the room. From where he was seated, he heard the bellows and yells of his mother asking Gemma to come back._

_But the only reply which came was,"She is already gone."_

_And as soon as it grew quiet again, Gemma had returned to the kitchen and dragged a sobbing Harry to his room._

_Her eyes were completely black with her hair disheveled, a few teeth broken and a knife with blood all over it._

_"I've seen very nice things from you, boy," the male voice from Gemma addressed and pierced her nail into his torso which emancipated a loud protest from his lips,as blood flowed out of his skin,"and you will be a treat."_

_Harry pushed Gemma away and tried getting out but could only reach the staircase, her supernatural ability had helped her overtake him with ease._

_"Taylor!" The boy screamed which made the bad Gemma chortle with laughter which resonated in the house._

_"Your protector isn't coming, dear Harry," she told him and threw him down the stairs and added,"or should I say sister?"_

_"What do you mean?!" He whispered when Gemma slowly got down the staircase at her on leisure,"Taylor Swift is mine and thine sister who died at my hands when she was fifteen." The girl laughed and picked up the boy and tossed him next to his mother who had been brutally cut open with blood still oozing out of her._

_Harry could hardly get up when he saw a beaded rosary near his dead mother , impulsively taking the rosary in his hand, he showed it towards Gemma and sobbed, "Help me somebody!"_

_After he said this, a dim glow appeared before him and he saw Taylor in her blue dress,"Harry, I can't hold her for long but I can hold her enough for you to leave this house and go to Aunt Claire's." She said kneeling beside him and Harry slowly got up, limping to the now unlocked door with his sister._

_"Taylor, what about you?" He wept when he reached the door._

_"I am afraid this might be goodbye, little brother," she smiled earnestly._

_"How am I supposed to protect myself without you Tay?" He said clutching on to her when she gave him another dejected smile and removed the same rosary which Harry held in his hand from her wrist, she placed it on top of that particular rosary and they seemingly emerged. "I'll always be there, looking over you."_

_"Taylor, please-" the light flickered for a minute but resumed and she immediately looked at him anxiously,"Go, Harry, the Grace of God is with you, believe in him."  
_

 

* * *

 

"On the way to Aunt Claire's place, I collapsed in the middle of the road and when I woke up, I noticed I was in a hospital." Harry narrated,"Niall's mum was the only relative I had and she took me in."

Harry's eyes had turned a crystal green when he concluded it,"The cops labelled it as a homicide by my deranged sister but they really didn't know what happened that night." 

"I wouldn't be surprised if you don't believe it Louis, nobody ever does, Liam doesn't too." He added the last part after a pause. "I was stupid enough to tell Nick this and after I refused to sleep with him, he threw a tantrum and begun his string of rumors."

Louis sighed and closed his eyes in frustration. He immediately got up and offered Harry his hand which he took. Leading the boy into his room,he proposed,"Let's cuddle."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and joined Louis in the bed and saw him take something from the bedside table. Enveloping Harry in a warm hug, he lit his cigarette and held it in his left hand and the whole world in his right.

"You smoke?" Harry questioned surprised.

"Yea. Only when I'm emotionally spent." He said as he slowly raked his right hand through Harry's curls. "I wouldn't smoke before you H but since we're anyway going to spend our lives with one another, I don't find the point of hiding it from you."

Harry looked into the footballer's winter blue eyes and gave him a smile which had remnants of astonishment in them which he volunteeringly returned. Settling perfectly with spooning Harry, Louis voiced out,"Your sister, Gemma was possessed?" He asked him quietly. 

"Yes. Yes. She was." Harry affirmed. "Taylor was about ten years older to me and a year older to Gemma."

"Niall's mum, my aunt told me many more things while I grew up," He explained,"It seems when I was three, my parents had taken all of us to a family ranch which was rumored to be possessed but my father was a staunch disbeliever and just to prove my mother wrong, they went there."

"My mother had reportedly written to my aunt telling that Gemma had been behaving very strangely since, they thought it was the house, she tried hard to change their house but my father paid no heed." He told him, Louis could hear the sadness in his voice. "The final straw was the incident where Taylor slipped from the balcony and fell to her death and my father blamed my mother for it."

"He believed her 'freaky' nature caused it. Things grew worse, Gemma was sent to a convent school only returning for holidays," he described to him,"but there were incidents in her schools and somehow she ended up directly or indirectly involved, when they grew worse, they called her back."

"And then she ended up doing what she did, the spirit had latched onto her and completely possessed her. There was no Gemma left to save." He gasped. 

"The freaky nature which my dad was afraid of was clairvoyance," he revealed,"the ability to sense the dead and call them, predict the future, seeing things what nobody else does."

Harry twisted and turned to face Louis,"You don't believe anything do you?!" He asked the brunet with tears in his eyes which were threatening to fall.

"No, don't ever say that," Louis said and yanked towards his person and patted his head," I believe everything you are telling me. Every single word."

"Why?" 

"Because my mother was one too. I've seen things which are bad as the ones you have seen, people who didn't believe things I did." 

"You can see too?"

"Not in the way you can," he said kissing his forehead lovingly,"and I don't want to either, the gift remained with my mum it didn't pass down to any of us."

"There are enough monsters which I can see in the real world, the ones across the bridge are some I don't want to encounter." He said stroking Harry's hair lovingly. Leaning up to Louis, he kissed him and his boyfriend began to drown in his kiss but all of a sudden moved back to leave Harry in ambiguity.

"Say," he asked curiously,"what'd you feel when you saw me?"

To this question Harry's cheeks flared up a bright vermillion,"Go on." Louis prompted kissing his cheeks.

Harry lowered his gaze and shook his head, seemingly not answering his question,"Go on, sweetheart, I wanna know," Louis nuzzled his neck and kissed his Adam's apple which made Harry moan in pleasure. Tugging on it, he began to slowly nibble on it, citing millions sparks of pleasure in him. 

"I felt warmth," he groaned, when Louis' fingers slipped under his shirt and his mouth trailed down his shoulder. "And?"

"Today when you defended, ughh," he stopped and simpered beneath the blue eyed boy upon his advancements,"Touch me, Louis." He said slowly unbuttoning his shirt when Louis unhesitatingly recoiled which threw Harry into a series of annoyed imitiations. 

"Niall will kill me."

"What?!" Harry asked appalled by him. 

"No sex until marriage." He said to him.

"Louis! What the fuck?!" He demanded, beleaguered 

"No sex until marriage," he said moving back and buttoning his shirt,"and I am terrified of your cousin brother."

Before Harry could protest anymore, the doorbell rang and Louis disappeared into the hallway to see to it. "You're such a cockblock,Louis!" He shouted from the room when the boy let their friends in who definitely heard this. 

"What happened? Why did Harry say that?!" Niall was the first one to demand,"I swear to God Tomlinson, if you've tried anything funny on my brother-" no sooner did Niall complete his sentence than Harry entered the living room,"I hate you," he said to Louis and turned to Niall,"and I fucking hate you!" Which left the Irishman bewildered and Louis in chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS  
> KUDOS  
> ANYTHING  
> JUST DO IT.
> 
> I will add more to this series. Don't know when but I shall.


End file.
